


Talk to Me

by thatrandomfanperson, zanderhateseveryone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 things +1, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk how to tag, kind of, thats what I was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomfanperson/pseuds/thatrandomfanperson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderhateseveryone/pseuds/zanderhateseveryone
Summary: "Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep. Even if you are awake, you still see them in your dreams."Tony helps his friends get to bed, and they help him get up.





	Talk to Me

Tony woke up to screaming.

When the avengers get together, it is normal for someone to have nightmares.

Or panic attacks. 

Everyone has their spoonful of anxiety, pinch of depression, and meal of PTSD. But this is a scream Tony hasn't heard before.

Tony sat up. 

“Boss, Mr. Parker appears to be in extreme distress.”

“Yeah, I hear that. Tell him I'm on my way.”

“Will do, sir.”

Steve quickly slipped out of the bed and pulled on pajama pants. “I'm coming, too.”

Tony nodded.

Outside of Peter’s door stood Natasha. She turned to Tony, her face flushed. Natasha may be the stone-faced assassin, but Tony knew how uncomfortable she was with breakdowns. 

“I...I heard him crying,” she muttered. She cleared her throat. “Is there anything I can do?”

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. “I'll let you know.”

Tony slipped into the room. Peter was in a ball, his forehead touching his knees. 

“Hey, Pete.”

His head shot up. “Mr. Stark!” He cried.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

Peter climbed into his lap. His arms hooked around his neck, and his head buried itself in his shoulder.

Tony tensed for a second, then wrapped his arms around the boy. “Bad dream?”

Peter nodded.

Tony laced his hand in Peter’s hair. “It's okay, bud. I get those, too.” 

Peter sniffed. “I thought I was in Queens. It freaked me out I was here.”

“Do you want to go back?” Tony pulled Peter back to look at him. “I'm sure May won't mind.”

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, I-” he sighed. “May has to work. I don't want to be alone.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. That's fine.”

Peter hugged Tony again. Tighter. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

He paused. “I don't wanna lose you.”

Tony’s heart dropped. “Is-” Tony cleared his throat. “Is that what you dreamt of?”

Peter was silent.

“Oh, god.” Tony squeezed Peter and slowly began to lean back. His head hit the pillow, and Peter rolled off of Tony. 

“It...it felt so…real.” Big tears fell from Peter’s eyes. Tony felt his heart shatter. 

“It wasn't real,” Tony whispered. He wiped Peter's eyes with his thumb. “I'm right here, you're safe.” Tony tried to smile. “I'm fine, alright?”

Peter nodded. He cuddled into Tony. “Can you stay here?”

Tony smiled. “Of course, bud.”

He looked towards the door. Natasha and Steve still stood in the doorway. Tony winked. Steve smiled and Natasha sighed. They closed the door.

“Try to sleep for me, okay?” 

“Only if you do.”

Tony smirked. “Okay, fine.” He shifted, wrapping his arms around Peter. “‘Night, kid.”

“Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony almost said something about him finally calling him Tony.

But he didn't.

//////////

The next night, Tony almost didn't sleep. What if Peter had another nightmare? Should Tony be in his room? What would May do?

He checked his watch. Peter was fast asleep. Actually, everyone was, except for a certain spy. Tony frowned. 

Why was she on the roof?

After a short evelavor ride, Tony found himself standing next to Natasha. She stared out at the sky. “Why couldn't we rebuild in the city? Why did we have to choose another random spot in New York?”

Tony sighed. “You know the answer to that.”

She shrugged. “Yeah.” She sat down cross-legged. “I don't know. The city was always busy, you know? It kept me away from everything.” She looked at the expanse of woods. “Now, it's so quiet.”

Tony understood that all too well. He looked down at the spy. She glanced up at him, frowned, then looked away. “I don't need a therapist, Stark.” 

“I’m not here to be your therapist.” Tony said, sitting down next to her. “I'm here to be your friend.” He smiled at her. “What's on your mind?”

She rolled her eyes. “You really wanna know?”

“I think I'm being pretty clear about that.”

“I hate emotions.”

Tony laughed. 

“Stark! You're laughing!” Nat stood up. “Nope! I'm out of here!”

“No!” Tony laughed. “No, it's just-” Tony snorted. “Can you be more specific?”

Natasha sighed. “Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that I just have to step aside as everyone else calms each other?”

Oh. 

“Steve seems to be the only one who can hold down Barnes. Wanda only listens to Vision. And obviously, you're the only one who can calm the kid down.”

“But you didn't even try to-”

“Uh, yeah, I did!” Nat yelled. Tony jumped. He didn't know that. “He wasn't listening. He just kept of crying for you.” She shook her head. “It doesn't make any sense. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. taught me everything.” She plopped back down next to Tony. “Clearly not.”

“What about Bruce?” Tony asked. 

Nat glanced at him. “What about Bruce?”

“You're the only one who can un-Hulk him.”

She frowned. “What? No I’m not.”

Tony nodded. “Uh, yeah, you are. Why do you think we made you do it all the time?”

“I don't know, I thought you guys were scared or something.”

“No, we couldn't do it.”

“But….” She shook her head. “That doesn't make sense. What about when he was in space?”

“Thor said it was your video that made him calm down.”

“Oh.” Natasha looked at the floor. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Nat smiled. “Uh, thanks.”

“For what?”

“I….” She turned to Tony. “I really needed a friend tonight.”

“Oh.” Tony couldn't help but beam at that. “Your welcome.”

The spy stood up. “Well, we should better get back to bed.” She put out her arm. “Steve will flip if he finds you out of bed.”

Tony took it. “Yeah, he will.”

The slowly walked towards the door to the elevator. 

Maybe Tony was good at this stuff.

//////////

“Boss, Dr. Banner has been in his lab since yesterday evening.”

Tony looked up. He was getting ready for bed. “What has he been eating?”

“Mostly crackers, sir. A few apples.”

“When has he last slept?”

“Dr. Banner hasn't gone to sleep in over 50 hours, sir.”

Tony stood up. “Great, we have another burn out.”

He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found a pot of leftover soup Pepper made. He pulled it out, poured some into a bowl, and put it in the microwave. After a few minutes, he took it out and grabbed a spoon.

Tony stepped into the lab. It was smaller than his workshop, by Bruce's desire. He said he didn't want a lot of space. Tony definitely gave him more space then he needed.

Bruce sat at his desk, tapping his foot anxiously as he wrote stuff down. 

“Banner?” 

Bruce nearly jumped out of his chair. His face flushed as he looked back down at his paper. “Tony,” he mumbled softly. “What are you doing?”

“I think the better question is, what are you doing?” Tony walked over and looked at the papers over his shoulder. “Have you ever heard of Microsoft word?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I've been talking to Shuri all day. That kid’s smart, you know.”

Tony smirked. He loved that girl. “Oh, I know.”

“We're trying to develop some sort of medicine for Rogers and Barnes.” He tapped at the drawer handles. “A painkiller or something.”

“That sounds pretty hard,” Tony hummed. “Steve could take a whole bottle of Advil and not feel a thing.”

“Exactly!” Bruce exclaimed. “Normal ibuprofen doesn't work. We were trying to see if anything in Wakanda would work. Shuri said there was this stuff that they use during ceremonies-”

“As interesting as that sounds,” Tony cut him off, “I’m not here to talk about work.” He set down the soup. “FRIDAY said you have been snacking all day.” He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “What have you eaten?”

“I don't know, it's all in that trash can over there,” Bruce said, pointing to the trash bin across the room. 

Tony frowned. “You threw up?”

“I couldn't keep it down.”

“Are you sick?”

“Dr. Banner has a temperature of 101.3 degrees, sir.”

Tony felt Bruce's forehead. “Holy shit, Bruce, why didn't you say something?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don't need your help, Stark.”

“You get moody when you're sick.”

“No, I get moody when I'm pissed off,” Bruce growled, veins popping in his neck. Tony jumped back. Bruce sighed. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “Though, it's not like I could Hulk-out on you if I tried.”

“I still don't get it.”

“I mean, do you think I need to recharge?” Bruce stared down at his papers. “I was Hulk for over two years on Sakaar.” His eyes focused on the soup. He pulled it closer to him and stirred it slowly. “I don't get that, either. How was I able to stay angry during sleep? Did I even sleep? Thor said there was a bed….”

Tony sat on the desk. “I don't know. If you keep it up for a long time, does it take time to get it back?”

Bruce made a face. “Ew, Tony. Don't compare my life’s disaster to a penis.”

“It was a suggestion. Eat your soup.”

Bruce blew on a spoonful and ate it. His face lit up. “Wow, this is good.”

Tony smiled. “Pepper made it.”

Bruce looked up at him. “She's here?”

“No, she stopped by because I pissed her off through email and Peter convinced her to stay.”

“Huh.” He had another bite. “That kid really seems to like it here.”

“Yeah, he can only stay for a few weeks, though.” Tony smirked. “May would steal him in the middle of the night if he stayed the whole summer.”

Bruce laughed. “He's a good kid, I'll tell you that.” He grinned. “Smart one, too. Reminds me of someone.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He'll be so much better than me.”

“Whatever you say.”

Tony fiddled with his fingers. “You know, had a nightmare the other night.”

“I heard.”

“You did?” Tony frowned. “Your room is down the hall-” 

“Tony, I was in here.” 

The air escaped Tony’s mouth. Bruce has been in here since that night? Before? How hasn't he noticed? How hasn't anyone noticed? “What?”

“I've been working on this all weekend.”

“When did you last sleep?” 

“I don't know,” Bruce mumbled, pushing away the bowl of soup. “Last time I woke up in sweat, I guess.”

“Bruce, you've been having nightmares?” He scoffed. “FRIDAY, why haven't I heard of this?”

“Boss, I am told to report the most urgent cases. Mr. Parker’s seemed more extreme.”

“Well, start reporting all the cases.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Tony, I don't need your AI babysitting me,” Bruce muttered. 

“Bruce, you're burning yourself out. It's not okay to-”

“I know!” Bruce yelled. “I'm a doctor, Tony, I know!” He sighed. “I need to get this done. It's my main priority right now.”

“Why?”

“If I can't fight for this team, I'll be useful in other ways.” Bruce stood up. “If I can't fight, I'll make painkillers for super soldiers. I'll make some anxiety meds for Peter, if you want.”

Tony’s heart dropped. “Bruce, really?”

“What?”

“You're going through all this trouble because you feel like you're unuseful?” 

“I am unuseful!” Bruce exclaimed. “Everyone either sees me as a monster, or they see me as a wimp. I don't want a repeat of what happened, Tony!”

Tony touched his arm. “Bruce, you're so important.”

“You have to say that.” 

Tony scoffed. “Actually, I don't. You know how honest I am.” Tony crossed his arms. “Listen to me-you are important. You are a genius! Seriously, making this shit-” Tony gestured to the papers on the desk. “-takes some serious smarts!”

“So, that's what I'm doing,” Bruce said firmly. “I'm using what I have.”

“Bruce, you can do this when you're well. You need sleep!”

“I'm not tired.” 

“Take some melatonin. I won't stand around as my teammate stays up all night working himself bare.”

Bruce smirked. “That's something, coming from you.”

“Please?” Tony begged. “Sleep for right now. You need rest.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Tony smiled. “Great. Now, let's get you to bed.”

Tony walked Bruce to his room. He made sure he was in bed and he had no work-related stuff on him. For good measure, he locked the lab. He would kill anyone if they did that to him.

Tony slipped back into bed, and Steve rolled over. “That's the third night in a row.”

Tony smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. “I'm proud of you.”

Tony just nuzzled into him. 

//////////

When it came time to go to bed, Tony went from room to room of the compound to say goodnight. He stayed with Peter until he fell asleep, then got up to check on the last rooms.

Clint always locked his door (habit), Vision didn't use a door, and Sam was on his computer. He went up to Thor’s door.

Thor was in his room to Tony’s slight surprise. Usually Thor was in Asgard-

Oh, right.

Thor sat on his bed, staring at pictures on the wall. He finally decided to decorate his room. There was a large painting of what Tony assumed to be Asgard. Surrounding it, there were other pictures. He recognized Thor and Loki in a couple of them. 

Tony sighed. “Hey, man.”

Thor looked up. “Oh, Tony!” He smiled. “How are you?”

“I'm good,” Tony mumbled. “Whaddaya doing?”

Thor shrugged. “Reminiscing, I suppose.”

“Homesick?” Tony asked, walking over to sit down at Thor’s desk.

“More like everything sick,” Thor replied with a bitter laugh. “I can't believe what happened.”

“Neither can I.” Tony was lucky. Everyone he lost, he got back. Thor...wasn't so lucky. “I'm...sorry.”

Thor looked up. “For what?”

Tony frowned. “Uh, your loss.” Tony awkwardly tapped at his thighs. “I get it, the whole losing parents thing.” He scratched the back of his head. “And, uh, I can't say much about your brother, because the last time I saw him he was trying to take over my planet, but the way you talk about him makes me think he tried harder.”

Thor smiled. “I suppose he did.” Thor looked back up at the wall. “But, Loki is-was...still Loki.” Thor sighed. A loud, sad, sigh. “I thought it was going to get better. We lost our father, we killed our sister, we lost our home. I just thought, if we had each other….” Thor closed his eyes. “I guess Loki didn't think the same way. He had to take the stupid tesseract.”

Tony couldn't help but think of Steve-it was stupid in comparison, but it was how Tony felt. They had already caused so much damage. If they had each other, couldn't that be enough? At least they had each other now to resolve the issue. Thor had...no one.

“Maybe if I'd been a bit stronger, or faster. Maybe I've done something wrong.”

Tony sighed. “Thor, you did everything you could.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. God, he hates the name, but- “...Thanos was very strong. You did everything right.”

“I guess.” Thor laughed. “It's funny, you know. I've been alive for centuries, and the past few years have been probably the worst in my life.”

“Tell me about it!” Tony could relate to that. He wasn't as old as Thor, but ever since…when? 2008? 2012? He couldn't exactly pinpoint when stuff started going downhill, but they past few years had been the worst of his life. 

“They did have their shining moments, though.” Thor smiled. “I got myself new friends, I met my sister, though I'm not really sure if that was a good thing….”

Tony laughed. “I'm glad I met you.” The words didn't even mean to come out, they just did. 

Thor’s eyes watered up almost cartoonishly. “You really mean that?”

Tony grinned. “Of course, you big baby.”

“Can I hug you?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Bring it it, big guy.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Tony, squeezing him tightly. “Thanks for listening, Stark.” He looked up at Tony with his big, mismatched eyes. “I really appreciate it.”

Tony squeezed him back. “I'm glad I could help.”

After a minute, Tony gasped. “Okay, bud, as much as the hug is great, I kinda can't breathe.”

Thor quickly let go. “I'm so sorry!”

Tony laughed. “Nah, it's fine.” He started walking towards the door. “Night, Thor.”

“Night, Tony.”

//////////

It wasn't unusual for Steve to have nightmares. 

Usually, Tony would roll over, hug him, and Steve would feel a bit better.

Clearly, that was not was of those nights. 

“Steve, baby,” Tony whispered, rubbing his arm. “You're dreaming.” He shook Steve a little bit.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened next. One moment he was on the bed, the next he was in the wall.

Good thing for Tony, the walls of the compound were very sturdy, so Tony didn't leave a gaping hole in the bedroom wall.

Bad thing for Tony, the walls of the compound were very sturdy, so Tony was positive he had a concussion.

“Shit,” Tony mumbled, coming back to focus. He looked up at Steve, who was fully awake, whether from throwing Tony into the wall or the sound from it, Tony wasn't sure.

“Oh my god, Tony!” Steve cried. “I'm so sorry.” He jumped out of bed and ran towards him. “Are you-”

Suddenly, there was web in his face. “Don't touch him!” Peter sprayed web on his arm, strapping him to the wall. Peter sat next to Tony. “Mr. Stark, what happened?”

Tony took a deep breath. God, that didn't feel good. “Steve threw me.” Tony tried to push himself up, but got dizzy as soon as his butt was off the floor. 

“Sir, I wouldn't advise getting up.”

“Yeah, thanks Fri.”

Peter turned to Steve. “What the hell man? Where you trying to kill him?” Peter’s cheeks were burning bright. 

Steve flushed, too. “I'm so sorry, I was….”

“He was having a nightmare,” Tony explained. “I shouldn't have touched him. It was my fault.”

Peter shook his head. “Nightmare or not, he could have killed you, Mr. Stark!” The boy fiddled with his hands. “Has this happened before?”

Tony shook his head. Bad idea. “Uh, no,” Tony rubbed his neck. He definitely had a concussion. “Nightmares are usually settled a lot easier.”

Natasha walked in. “Oh, shit.” She cocked an eyebrow. “You need help, Stark?” 

Tony would nod, but it hurt less to talk. “Yeah, that'd be appreciated.”

After FRIDAY scanned his vitals and Bruce checked his body, Tony officially had a concussion and lots of bruises. “You're lucky,” Bruce said. “You could have broken your ribs or something.”

Tony decided to sit on the couch for the rest of the night. After kissing Steve goodnight the second time, he went back to bed, leaving Tony and Peter alone in the room.

Peter sat next to Tony. Tony put his arm out, and Peter quickly tucked himself into his side. “This doesn't hurt?” Peter asked worriedly. 

“It's fine, Pete.”

Peter sighed. “That really scared me.”

“You sounded pretty scared. Did you really have to web shoot him?”

Peter looked away. “I didn't want him touching you.”

Tony frowned. “Peter, he's my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, your boyfriend who just threw you into a fucking wall!” Peter took a deep breath. “How could you let him touch you after that?”

Tony rubbed Peter’s arm. “Because I trust him.”

Peter pulled away. “How?”

“What do you mean?”

“How can you trust him? After all he's done to you?”

Tony sat back. “I don't understand.”

“Tony, I….” Peter sighed. “I saw you in the hospital after your fight in Siberia.”

All of the breath escaped Tony. 

“He...he almost killed you!” Peter exclaimed. “You guys loved each other, and he almost killed you because he needed to protect a wanted assassin?” 

Tony swallowed. His heart was racing. “Look, Peter,” Tony mumbled. “Yeah, Steve really hurt me. But he wasn't trying to kill me.” Tony laughed. “I'd be dead if that's what he was trying to do.

“He needed to protect Bucky because he is his friend. Bucky was innocent, but the world didn't see that. They would have killed him.” Tony stared at the ground. “I would have killed him.” He grabbed Peter's hand. Peter softly squeezed it. “He needed to protect his friend.”

Peter leaned into Tony again. Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Okay, but, how do you forgive him?”

Tony shrugged. “It wasn't easy. I hated the idea of talking to him. But, after the…event, Steve and I got together. And we talked. A lot. And we came to an understanding.”

“That you needed to forgive each other.”

“Exactly. To save our friends.”

“So...you just forgive and forget?” Peter asked. “Act like it never happened?”

“It took me awhile to trust him again,” Tony said. “I'll never forget what Bucky did. I'll never forget Steve keeping it from me.” Tony shook his head. “But I can still forgive them, right?”

Peter sighed. “Yeah.”

“I'm not expecting you to like him right away or anything,” Tony said. “But can you try? You're both really important to me. I would love it if you two got along.”

Peter smiled. “I'll try, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled back. “Thanks, kid.” He kissed the top of his head. “Don't yell at me if I fall asleep, okay?”

Peter giggled. “Okay, Mr. Stark. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

//////////

“Baby.”

Slowly, Tony’s eyes opened. Steve sat next to him, arm around his shoulders. Tony smiled, curling into him. “Hi, Steeb.”

The soldier smiled at the nickname. “Hi, honey. How you feeling?”

“I'm alright. Peter got me some ibuprofen earlier. I must've fallen back asleep. I still have a headache, though.”

Steve hand massaged Tony’s scalp, a nice contrast to the ache against his skull. “I'm sorry.”

Tony nuzzled against him. “Hey, it's okay.” Tony nudged him. “Don't beat yourself up over it.”

Steve sighed. “But it's not okay, Tony. I hurt you.”

“I would have freaked out too if I was dreaming whatever you were.”

Lines formed in Steve’s forehead. “Yeah, but you're not a super soldier.”

“True.” Tony curled closer to him. “You don’t have to answer this, but, what were you dreaming about?” Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Who did you think you were throwing?”

Steve’s face flushed. “I was thinking of Thanos.”

“Oh.” God, that scared him. “You threw Thanos?”

“Well, you were his gauntlet.”

“Oh, we won in your dream.”

Steve made a face. “Some of us did.” Steve looked away. 

Tony bit his lip. “Who died?”

Steve looked at Tony. His blue eyes were big blue and shined with tears. 

“Oh.”

“It...really freaked me out,” Steve mumbled. “You were there on the ground in my dream, and then I woke up and you were on the ground in real life. But I did it to you.”

“You didn't mean to.”

“But I did.”

Tony pulled himself up onto Steve's lap. He straddled him, though it hurt, and grabbed his face. They looked into each other’s eyes. “Steve,” he whispered. “It's okay. I forgive you.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him tighter. “I never want to hurt you.” A tear rolled down his cheek, and Tony kissed away. “I never want to see you in pain, not again.”

The look on Steve’s face was enough to make water well up Tony’s eyes. He laughed and wiped them. “Jesus, Rogers, you're turning me into a big ol’ sap.”

Steve smiled and softly rubbed Tony’s back. Tony leaned in, and they were kissing. Soft and sweet and passionate, almost like words. Words only they needed to hear.

“That's gross!” Clint yelled from the kitchen. They both paused and looked over. “Don't you guys have a room?” 

Tony gave him the finger and kissed his boyfriend again.

//////////

The next morning, Tony was awoken by soft shaking. He groaned, tried to turn over, and groaned again. He opened his eyes to see Peter shaking him. 

“Mr. Stark, we have something for you!” 

Tony frowned. “We?” He tried to sit up, but everything hurt. 

Steve, who was on the other side of him, chuckled. “Don't move.” With the help of Steve’s strong arms, Tony was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. “Good morning, honey.”

“G’morning,” Tony mumbled, pursing his lips. Steve smirked and leaned in. 

Peter made a face. “I don't know if that's gross or goals.”

“You bet your ass it’s goals!” Tony exclaimed. “Now, did you guys have a reason from waking me up?”

“Oh yeah!” Peter ran over to a small table near the window. He walked back with a tray in his hands. “We made you breakfast!” He handed the tray to Tony.

There were strawberries (that made Tony chuckle. Of course they chose strawberries), a glass of water, some steaming coffee, and three pieces delicious smelling french toast, lathered in syrup and powdered sugar. 

Tony smiled. “This looks amazing!” He pulled Peter into a hug and gave Steve another kiss. “You guys made this?”

“It was Peter’s idea,” Steve grinned at the boy.

“Steve did most of the work,” Peter replied.

“Natasha, Thor and Bruce helped.”

Tony covered his mouth.

Peter frowned. “What's wrong?”

Pride swelled in his chest. “You called him Steve.”

Peter paused, looked at Steve, and looked away, blushing. “Yeah, uh, we talked.” He glanced back at the soldier. “We're good now.”

“I'm so glad.” Tony sighed. “Now, as much as I would love to dig into this right away, I really need to pee.”

Peter quickly took his tray. Tony moved sharply, and pain flooded his body. “Fuck!”

“I am so sorry,” Steve mumbled, helping Tony. 

Tony leaned against him. “I swear to god Rogers, you are never living this down.” He began to walk. “God, my ass hurts, and not for reasons I'm used to.”

Peter frowned, confused, then his face lit up, then turned to disgust. “Mr. Stark! That's disgusting!”

Tony laughed. “I totally thought that one was going over your head.”

Peter made a face. “Oh my god, I didn't need that image.”

Steve began to laugh, and his laugh always made Tony laugh, and laughing hurt. Tony doubled over. “Oh my god!”

Steve laughed harder. 

“This isn't funny!”

//////////

After Tony used the bathroom, they all sat on the bed, Peter curled into Tony’s left and Steve’s arm around him. 

Needless to say, the breakfast with his little family was everything he wanted. That was the best morning Tony has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend thatrandomfanperson for helping me out!! He's the best!!! Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!


End file.
